1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a taxidermic method for game-head mounting. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for keeping an ear supported by an ear liner properly posed on a mannikin while a cape is drying.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Taxidermic preparation of a game-head includes skinning the head to remove the cape and sawing of the crown of the skull if the head includes antlers. The cape is fleshed and the cartilage in the ears removed. After the cape has been tanned, it may be dry mounted on a mannikin but soaking the cape in lukewarm water makes mounting easier.
In mounting the game head, the antlers are attached to a mannikin and an ear liner is inserted into each ear to take the place of the cartilage and muscle which was removed. The cape is then glued onto the mannikin.
Ear liners may be provided with a butt for attachment to the mannikin in a position fixed by a connection between the ear liner and the mannikin. Buttless ear liners, however, give the taxidermist more flexibility in positioning the ear. With this style of ear liner, potter's clay is packed around the base of the ear liner to simulate the muscle and cartilage which was removed. Potter's clay may also be used inside the aural canal of the ear to secure the ear to the mannikin. Potter's clay is the same material that is used in ceramics work; it is easy to model but dries hard in a permanent shape. Critter Clay™, for example, is a potter's clay that was developed for the taxidermy trade.
While potter's clay allows the taxidermist great flexibility in positioning the ear, it takes several days for the clay to dry. During this time, the cape is also drying if it was mounted wet and the ears may be pulled out of the desired position. When the game-head has antlers, some taxidermists tie the ears to the antlers. This provides support but it may also cause the ears to move out of the desired position as the clay and the cape dries or shrinks.